Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-6y^{7}-2y^{5}) - ( -4y^{6}-y^{5}+2y^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-6y^{7}-2y^{5}) + (4y^{6}+y^{5}-2y^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6y^{7}-2y^{5} + 4y^{6}+y^{5}-2y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 y^7} - {2 y^5} + \color{#DF0030}{4 y^6} + { y^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 y^6} + { y^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -2 y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-6y^{7}+4y^{6}-y^{5}-2y^{2}$